BruDick
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Regalo para Violette Moore
1. Chapter 1

Espero que te guste Vi, es mucho más corto de lo que quería pero nos han estado torturando en el servicio Ú.Ú

* * *

Idiota. Eso era, ya antes se lo habían dicho pero ahora si lo creía y es que ¿quién va y desafía a una princesa sangre pura? Peor aún, la princesa hija de la mismísima madre de los vampiros Lilith.

El solamente.

Richard Grayson o como todo el mundo lo conocía: Dick, era un reconocido caza vampiros, había recorrido los Balcanes exterminando a esos despreciables chupasangre lo cual le gano reconocimiento y generosos honorarios que los pueblerinos le ofrecían con tal de librarse de esos esbirros infernales y el con gusto lo hacía, después de todo era su deber sagrado como soldado de Dios.

Siempre era lo mismo: los rumores de vampiros llegaban a él, llegaba a una aldea –con o sin invitación de nadie– e iba con el jefe o autoridad para ofrecer sus servicios, luego de fijar una suma (y obtener la mitad por adelantado) con su camisa puesta al revés se dirigía al centro del pueblo lanzando a gritos el desafío que siempre aceptaban quizás por orgullo. Y siempre salía victorioso. Eran batallas por lo general cortas, sangrientas y llenas de violencia pero a base de dentelladas se aseguraba el triunfo. Se aseguraba de provocarles muchas heridas lo suficientemente profundas para que se desangraran de forma rápida, aunque también gustaba de cercenarles la cabeza o arrancarles el corazón. Antes de que desaparecieran en cenizas les arrancaba un colmillo y lo agregaba a su rosario el cual ya llevaba cien piezas, todas representando a un enemigo, algunos excelentes rivales otros no tanto.

" _Pero ahora heme aquí, a merced de esas criaturas que he masacrado por años"_

Aun recordaba las palabras de Jason su amigo y compañero de batallas: _"No intentes desafiarla, es demasiado poderosa"_. 23/12/15 Si lo hubiera escuchado no se encontraría en esa situación, como prisionero de una poderosa y hermosa vampiresa de ojos jade y cabellera caoba, su nombre era Talía y la encontró en una rica ciudad de Turquía donde a diferencia de otros vampiros ahí la trataban como una diosa no como una calamidad, sin embargo el Vaticano la veía como una amenaza por dos razones: la primera por su poder como vampiresa y la segunda por el naciente culto que estaba creando desviando aún más a aquellas ovejas del camino correcto.

Así que enviaron al mejor de sus cazadores para eliminarla. Lástima que era una misión solitaria, tal vez si hubieran sido varios la habrían derrotado y el no estaría encarcelado con la incertidumbre de que sucedería con su existencia.

.

.

La pesada puerta de la celda emitió un chirrido molestamente agudo al ser abierta, Dick no sabía que pasaría más podía asegurar no sería bueno. Tres siluetas femeninas lideradas por una bella pelirroja se abrieron paso portando antorchas, cuando las tuvo más cerca pudo distinguir mejor sus rasgos; sus pálidas pieles tenían un rojizo tono gracias al fuego, una de ellas llevaba un vestido completamente negro y sobre el un cinturón rojo con una daga colgándole del lado izquierdo, otra era rubia y su vestido combinaba el carmín con negro, una antorcha en la mano y en la otra un látigo. Finalmente la pelirroja vestía una vaporosa túnica blanca de orillas purpuras, a diferencia de sus compañeras ella no llevaba ningún tipo de arma.

–Levántate miserable –ordeno la pelirroja – la princesa quiere verte.

–Si tanto ansia mi presencia bien puede venir ella aquí –espeto burlesco, sin embargo borro el gesto cuando una daga se enterró en su pecho poco más arriba del corazón. Apretando los dientes volteo hacia la vampiresa que llevara una y efectivamente ya no estaba en su esbelta cintura.

–Es una lástima que la princesa te requiera vivo de lo contrario ya estarías muerto por tu atrevimiento –dijo imperturbable. Dick comprendió que era mejor guardarse sus comentarios y seguir a las sirvientas de la princesa, quizás podría burlarlas y escapar.

.

.

" _Que listas"_

Pensó admirado, debía reconocerles eso; el látigo que la rubia llevaba no era tal cosa al instante en que toco la piel de sus muñecas se enrosco en ellas tomando la apariencia de vides negras que con cada intento por arrancarlas se enterraban en la carne.

Recorrió los pasillos con las tres damas hasta una habitación donde la única que pudo derrotarle se encontraba, Talía la hija de Lilith y el demonio Samael. Ella despidió a las otras mujeres con un gesto de su mano, las sintió titubear pero terminaron por cumplir la callada orden. Por unos eternos minutos ningún sonido se escuchó hasta que desesperado por el escrutinio de la castaña pregunto su única duda.

– ¿Qué harás conmigo?

–Nada realmente… al menos yo no. Solo te entregare a tu próximo dueño, el definirá tu destino.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Dime una cosa –podía distinguir a la perfección la burla y diversión en sus ojos –, ¿te suena el nombre Bruce?

Recuerdos de una pasada batalla inundaron su mente, claro que reconocía ese nombre después de todo, nunca se olvida al primer fracaso.

.

Años antes, cuando Dick recién empezaba en el peligroso oficio de cazar seres nocturnos recibió un llamado desesperado, múltiples ataques tenían al borde de la desaparición a una pequeña aldea y el cómo defensor de los simples mortales sin dudar se encamino hacia allá. En medio del bosque encontró a una jovencita que le dio detalles de su próximo oponente, un vampiro convertido que había matado a casi todos los habitantes sin importarle que fueran niños. Una completa bestia.

Furioso salió a combatir, cuando el sol ya había caído y la luna se encontraba en todo su apogeo su rival apareció, un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabellos color caoba; le sorprendió la amabilidad que había en sus rasgos algo impropio de su especie, no parecía un ser de la oscuridad sino un simple humano más su olor le indicaba que era un vampiro.

– ¿Que buscas joven dhampir? –le pregunto suavemente. – ¿Aquí se encuentra algún enemigo tuyo?

–Sí, aquí reside un soldado del averno que ha condenado a esta noble gente y yo los librare.

–Lo sé, he querido remediar eso pero Bruce se opone a…

– ¿Bruce? –Ese nombre no era muy común, solo conocía de dos personas: un viejo sacerdote que estaba más cerca que nada de la tumba y un poderoso vampiro, un hijo de Caín. – ¿Bruce Wayne?

–Sí, él es…

–Déjame adivinar, tu amante.

–Así es, pero volviendo al tema del vampiro descontrolado me temo que te será muy difícil derrotarle, Bruce le protege mucho.

" _Obviamente si se trata de su amante"_ pensó, pero la conversación se estaba alargando mucho así que desenvaino su espada de plata bendita y se lanzó sobre él. El vampiro lo miro sorprendido y por milímetros logro esquivarlo al igual que los ataques siguientes, sin embargo no hizo nada por defenderse solo esquivaba; Dick intento morderlo cada que obtenía la oportunidad más fallaba por la habilidad del otro. Un grito los distrajo, su contrincante volteo buscando el origen y aprovecho eso para derribarlo y desgarrarle el cuello a mordidas, una vez que el líquido vital empapo las ropas del castaño se alejó de el para acercarse a la jovencita que arrodillada lloraba cerca, reconoció su olor, era quien le hablara sobre su ahora agonizante rival. Quiso ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo hizo sola y se acercó al vampiro antes de que pudiera detenerla.

–Señorita no… –las carcajadas desquiciadas de la joven le desconcertaron.

–Adiós Barry, te dije que debías alejarte y no quisiste escuchar.

–Helena…

De pronto se escuchó el furioso batir de alas, una bandada de murciélagos creo un negro remolino en el cual apareció un hombre de rasgos finos y varoniles. Él se acercó a paso lento al vampiro que ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

–Barry – si fuera posible Dick juraría que lo escucho sollozar.

–Te lo advertí muchas veces querido padre, era el o yo –grito desapareciendo en un torbellino de murciélagos.

El vampiro tomo un puñado de cenizas, el resto se lo llevo el viento. Alzo la vista en derredor solo para ver una figura que llevaba tiempo corriendo entre la espesura del bosque. No era tan tonto, sabía que no tenía la fuerza ni experiencia para enfrentarle así que era mejor huir mientras estaba distraído.

– ¡Juro por mi padre y el temible averno que te hare pagar maldito dhampir!

.

.

–Dime imbécil dhampir, ¿te hace ilusión verle después de todo este tiempo? –La princesa sonrió cruelmente, sus labios carmines ligeramente abiertos dejaban ver las puntas de sus filosos colmillos. –Cometiste un error que nunca se te podría perdonar.

–Equivocado o no elimine a un vampiro cumpliendo con mi deber sagrado –exclamo orgulloso, segundos después gimió adolorido pues las espinas en sus muñecas se encajaron profundamente haciendo brotar sangre. – ¡Basta!

–No eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí –la presión de las vides aumento–. Te crees superior pues dices trabajas bajo el nombre de un Dios benévolo y amoroso cuando es Él quien condena, es quien castiga si le olvidas o rompes sus reglas, ¿acaso te parece justo lo que hizo con mi madre? ¿O con Caín? Madre busca la igualdad no someterse a alguien con sus mismas virtudes y defectos; Caín le inmolo lo que más amaba ¿qué mayor prueba de devoción? ¿Acaso no dijo tu Dios que si había un solo hombre bueno en Sodoma él no la destruiría? ¿Y qué hizo? Les saco para luego volverla cenizas. ¿Es eso bondad, ese es el amor que tanto pregona?

– ¡No somos quienes para cuestionar sus acciones! Él solo intenta librar al mundo del mal, tú y tu especie tienen la culpa de las grandes desgracias caídas sobre la humanidad; tu madre condeno a toda la creación. Arrebatar la sangre de otros para prolongar su existencia es malvado, despreciable.

– ¿Y es nuestra culpa? O no será más bien de la naturaleza por hacernos de la sangre nuestro único alimento, ¿y quién hizo la naturaleza? Tu Dios así que, ¿no sería su culpa desde un principio? Ahora solo usa a débiles incautos para que hagan su trabajo sucio.

–… –Dick no tenía más argumentos, podría decirle lo mismo que los monjes le contestaban cada que los cuestionaba pero realmente su fe flaqueo. ¿Y si ella tenía razón? No. Estaba en su naturaleza mentir y ser traicionera, solo jugaba, prueba su lealtad.

.

.

.

Luego de un largo viaje se encontraba con una capucha sobre la cabeza y atado con aquel látigo mágico y otro igual en sus piernas que lo mantiene arrodillado cerca de la sirvienta pelirroja que al parecer era la mano derecha de la princesa Talía. Pero hay una presencia igual de fuerte en aquel lugar, Dick la reconoce, han pasado años pero una esencia tan pesada no se olvida, sabe que es Bruce el hijo de Caín.

– ¿Qué miran mis ojos, acaso es la más bella de los Avernos; la más hermosa de los espectros?

La castaña emite una risilla delicada que a Dick se le antoja sincera… y linda. Después murmura un _"galante como siempre"_. Si el pudiera verlos ahora notaria que en sus miradas hay gran cariño.

– ¿Dónde está? –pregunta impaciente.

Bruce hace un gesto a una joven cerca de la puerta, ella sale y momentos después regresa acompañada de otra que carga un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantos negros y purpuras; Talía se lo arrebata delicadamente para estrecharlo contra su pecho y así sentir mejor su… frialdad. Dick escucha unos suaves balbuceos y su corazón se estremece de miedo ¿un bebé? ¿Acaso ese vampiro le entregaba un indefenso bebé para algún ritual? Eso no lo permitiría. Intento levantarse pero las vides lo apresaron con mayor fuerza reteniéndolo en el suelo, aun así siguió luchando no le importaba lo que hicieran con el pero no dejaría que lastimaran a un inocente sin embargo se congelo por las palabras de sus captores.

–Mi dulce, dulce bebita.

–Tan hermosa como su madre.

–Fue una agonía estar lejos de ti mi adorada hija. – ¿Hija? Si bien sabía que los no muertos podían procrear (el mismo era prueba viviente de ello) nunca pensó que Talía fuera madre. – Gracias por cuidarla Bruce.

–De nada hermana. – Definitivamente eso se llevaba el primer lugar a los secretos más extraños que había descubierto sobre esos vampiros. –Ha sido un gusto y además es lo menos que podía hacer después de que Helena te atacara.

Un pesado silencio cayo al mencionarse ese nombre, ¿quién era ella para dejarles en ese estado?

–Te he traído esto como una compensación por tus molestias querido Bruce –la doncella que acompañaba a Talía retiro la capucha revelando el rostro que por años el hijo de Caín odio, aquel que le arrebato a su amante. –Que te diviertas.

Las mujeres salieron sigilosamente de la estancia aunque bien pudieron hacerlo gritando y rompiendo todo a su paso pero aun así ninguno las hubiera escuchado, toda su atención se encontraba en el contrario.

Vampiro y dhampir.

Uno había desterrado de la faz terrestre a la persona amada del otro y este juro venganza, por años el cazador se libró de su furia mas ahora le entregaron en bandeja de plata, ¿lo mataría en ese instante o le torturaría hasta el cansancio?

" _Un vampiro no perdona"_

–Sin duda Talía me ha dado el mejor regalo –rió sarcástico el mayor –debería cuidar a mi sobrina más seguido –frunció el ceño deteniendo las carcajadas–; no, si me entregara a mis enemigos siempre ¿dónde quedaría mi honor? Desaparecería sin embargo aprovechare esta situación para hacerte pagar tu crimen.

–Cumplí con mi deber al eliminar a ese vampiro descontrolado –alego inconscientemente.

Sin ninguna expresión facial Bruce replico. –Helena te engaño ella fue quien extermino aquel pueblo, en un principio no te diste cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza porque utiliza un hechizo para ocultarla. Barry intento que la detuviera al ver que ni siquiera respetaba a los niños pero mi amor de padre me lo impidió; le tomo gran odio así que busco alguien que hiciera su trabajo sucio. – ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? Ah, sí. De la princesa. –Mataste a alguien que protegía ese lugar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Proteger?

–Convertí a Barry para librarlo de la muerte, él era medico lo cual le ayudo a saber dónde atacar sin dañar mucho aunque sabía que sus oponentes eran vampiros no quería que sufrieran pero tampoco podía permitir que mataran más de la cuenta.

– ¿El mataba a los suyos?... Dios que hice. _–"Estábamos del mismo lado, mate a un aliado"_ Había casos especiales de vampiros que cazaban a otros y la iglesia los consideraba aliados.

–Mataste a una buena persona.

–Y deje a un monstruo vivir. – Se equivocó en grande.

–Un monstruo que ahora quiere destruir a todos los humanos.

Los finos rasgos del mayor se contrajeron en un gesto de preocupación lo cual lo lleno de curiosidad sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada pues el vampiro simplemente gruño _"a las mazmorras"_ y dos sujetos aparecieron para arrastrarlo hasta su destino.

.

.

Pasaron tres días –o al menos eso creía, el no ver nada dificultaba saber con certeza cuando iniciaba un día y terminaba el otro – antes de que Bruce apareciera de nueva cuenta frente a él, a diferencia de la otra ocasión no había preocupación o molestia en su rostro sino una gran paz, incluso le sonrió con algo parecido a la dulzura… claro, hasta que tomo una fusta y la impacto con fuerza sobre el rostro de Dick. Al sorpresivo primer golpe siguieron muchos más repartidos en su torso y brazos pero especialmente en su espalda, intento reprimir los gritos y gemidos de dolor mordiendo sus labios pero los latigazos eran tan fuertes que no pudo hacerlo, el vampiro no decía nada solo lo hería; de un momento a otro el tormento se detuvo, el prisionero suspiro por lo bajo aliviado por la pausa mas esta no duro mucho. Las heridas abiertas comenzaron a arderle en demasía, un olor cítrico le resolvió él porque: le había echado limón en las heridas. Los ojos le escocieron pero nunca se permitiría llorar frente aquel ser de oscuridad y mucho menos por insignificancias como esa, había pasado por castigos peores con los monjes que le criaran y entrenaran cuando niño.

Y de la nada se encontraba nuevamente solo.

.

Esa situación se repitió cuatro veces más, no entendía porque no había muerto por falta de alimento y sangre pero aún seguía ahí para diversión de su dueño, como una muñeca. Ese tiempo en soledad no le sentó bien, comenzó a cuestionar todo lo aprendido ¿eran realmente malos los vampiros? ¿Por qué lo enviaron solo a él? En un principio que había sido porque era el mejor y estaba a la altura de la misión… ¿pero y si en realidad querían que fallara y todo quedara como una baja en acción? ¿Por qué, en que fallo?

¿Por qué nadie había intentado rescatarlo? ¿Le habían dado la espalda?

.

.

.

Un día aparecieron unas doncellas que le asearon, alimentaron y sanaron sus heridas; extrañado pregunto el porqué de sus acciones y ellas solo respondieron un escueto _"el príncipe lo ordeno"_ para luego seguir con su trabajo en silencio.

" _¿Ahora que hará conmigo? ¿Por fin me matara?"_

Fue escoltado hasta una ricamente decorada habitación, cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubrían las ventanas, los muebles eran de caoba labrada con maestría, candelabros estratégicamente colocados en las esquinas iluminaban toda la estancia; se maravilló por tanto lujo sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención fue la enorme cama cubierta con sabanas de seda negra.

No noto que se quedó solo hasta que la cortina se alzó con un fuerte vendaval que apago todas las velas al mismo tiempo, con la plateada luz de la luna distinguió como una figura alta se adentraba, era Bruce, su dueño. El vampiro se le acerco e instintivamente Dick retrocedió un paso por cada que el otro daba, hasta que quedo atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo frio; sentía una ligera corriente de aire helado sobre sus labios.

" _Obvio, los vampiros no pueden emanar calor"_ – ¿Para qué me llamaba? – _"¿Por qué le hablo con tanta docilidad? ¿Por qué no lo he atacado?"_

Sus orbes azules resplandecieron misteriosamente un segundo luego Bruce le acaricio el pómulo con el pulgar. –Sabes, en un principio no lo había pensado pero si tu mataste a mi amante lo justo sería que tu tomaras su lugar ¿no crees?

Sorpresivamente sus labios fueron tomados por otros más gruesos los cuales se movían lentamente tratando de iniciar un danza, él se resistió, intento separarse, golpearlo y huir pero de pronto y sin saber porque comenzó a corresponderle.

" _Es un vampiro, es un experto en la seducción"_ Era un imbécil había caído en su hechizo y en su cama. ¿En qué momento le despojo de sus ropas y lo recostó contra las frías sabanas? Sabía que era incorrecto pero había algo en las caricias que el otro le proporcionaba, la forma en que sus labios rondaban por su cuerpo que borraba todo pensamiento pecaminoso o coherente, todo lo que podía pensar era lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía y que quería más de eso prohibido para los mortales religiosos.

Jadeo al sentir como se adentraba en él, la vista se le nublo por lagrimas no derramadas le había dolido pero extrañamente le gusto esa sensación y las nuevas que le siguieron a esa creadas gracias a los movimientos del otro. Enterró sus uñas en los hombros del vampiro intentando devolverle un poco su sufrimiento mas eso no impidió que la fuerza de los empujes aumentara.

.

.

.

¿Qué diría su confesor al oír que se había entregado a un ocupante del infierno? Quería odiarse por permitir que el vampiro usara su cuerpo para saciar sus bajos instintos pero había algo que se lo impedía, su corazón ya le pertenecía a él.

Si lo pensaba no tenía sentido en lo que se había convertido su vida, paso de ser un dhampir cazador del Vaticano a un dhampir cazador que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a un hijo de Caín y Lilith.

No sabe con exactitud cuándo fue que Bruce dejo de utilizar su encanto sobrenatural para arrastrarle a la cama donde unían sus cuerpos con ardiente pasión, quizás nunca lo hizo y aquella primera vez solo fue lujuria reprimida por años de educación extremadamente religiosa pero ahora podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse que amaba a Bruce.

Lástima que al ser un dhampir su vida fuera corta y tendría que dejarlo solo.


	2. Cindeshota

Recomiendo que cuando lo leas escuches "Romeo y Cindeshota" de Kamiya Kun (con audífonos preferiblemente)

* * *

Ahí estaba nuevamente, como todas las noches cuando los mayores se retiraran a descansar subiría la escalera hasta el balcón donde su Julieta le esperaba ansiosamente. Con agilidad trepó y abrió las transparentes cortinas, al instante un cálido cuerpo esbelto se arroja contra el aferrándose a su pecho. Le estrecho entre sus brazos respirando ese dulce aroma a lilas que tanto adoraba, deposito un ligero beso sobre la coronilla deslizando sus manos de las costillas a las delgadas caderas, el otro cuerpo suspiro antes de alzarse en las puntas de sus pies para regalarle un casto beso.

.

.

Beso suavemente sus labios con la misma devoción con que un creyente acaricia las reliquias sagradas de un santo, el joven se estremece al sentir un par de frías manos recorriendo su pecho, alza los brazos para facilitar la salida de la molesta playera que actúa como barrera entre su tersa piel y los dientes del más alto que no tarda en repartir múltiples marcas de propiedad.

–Bruce –suspira cerrando los ojos.

El nombrado no pierde el tiempo, desabrocha el pantalón para deslizarlo lentamente por las torneadas piernas aprovechando para acariciarle. Con delicadez lo recuesta en la cama y traza un camino de besos desde el empeine hasta el muslo…

.

.

Con un último beso se despidió, tal como la Cenicienta debe huir antes de que el hechizo nocturno se desvanezca y deba volver a la realidad, aunque no quiera su amado Richard debe alejarse de su lado y regresar con sus padres.

Esos que no ven con buenos ojos sus relación por considerarla pecaminosa.

Muchas veces ha pensado en dejarle y no porque dude del amor que se tienen sino porque así las cosas serían más fáciles, Richard ya no sería prisionero en su propio hogar y él podría buscar a otra persona que le ame más sabe que no funcionaria, Richard se deprimiría por su ruptura y el nunca encontraría otro hombre o mujer que haga vibrar su corazón como ese joven lo hace. Así que seguirá subiendo hasta su balcón todas las noches para seguir con su baile infernal.

.

.

.

–Quiero huir de aquí contigo– le dijo una noche recostado en su pecho.

Bruce le miro sorprendido, ya había pensado en eso pero nunca creyó que Richard tuviera el valor para separarse de sus padres. No será fácil, deberán soportar que les señalen, que palabras afiladas se entierren en sus espíritus intentando quebrarlos al tener que vivir en una sociedad donde su amor es incorrecto. Más aun así…

–Entonces vámonos.

Richard le regala una amplia sonrisa y un beso, él le corresponde sellando así el inicio de una nueva historia.


End file.
